Season 1
publicity poster for the first season, released on 10 March 2011.]] Season 1 of Game of Thrones is the first season of the series. It was filmed between 23 July and 18 December 2010 and started airing on 17 April 2011. It consists of ten episodes, including a re-shot version of the pilot episode originally filmed in October and November 2009. Season 1 was mainly filmed on location in Northern Ireland and Malta, with the Paint Hall facility in Belfast being used as the main studio. Season 1 is based closely on A Game of Thrones, the first novel in the Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin. Some characters and events are brought forwards from the second novel, A Clash of Kings, which will form the basis of the second season. Conversely, some events and characters are held back from the first book for the second season, for reasons of cost. Plot Season 1 spans a period of several months on a world where the seasons last for years at a time. The action begins in the unified Seven Kingdoms of Westeros as the long summer ends and winter draws near. Lord Eddard Stark is asked by his old friend, King Robert Baratheon, to serve as the King's Hand following the death of the previous incumbent, Eddard's mentor Jon Arryn. Eddard is reluctant, but receives intelligence suggesting that Jon was murdered. Eddard accepts Robert's offer, planning to use his position and authority to investigate the alleged murder. Meanwhile, on the eastern continent of Essos, the exiled children of House Targaryen, which Robert destroyed to claim the throne, are plotting to return to Westeros and unseat the 'usurper'. To this end, Viserys Targaryen arranges the marriage of his sister Daenerys to Khal Drogo, the leader of 40,000 Dothraki warriors, in return for the use of his warriors in invading Westeros. For her part, Daenerys just wants to find a safe refuge far away from King Robert's assassins and her brother's scheming ambition. Finally, on the northern-most border of the Seven Kingdoms the sworn brothers of the Night's Watch guard the Wall, a 300-mile-long colossal fortification of ice which has stood for thousands of years. The Watch defends the Wall against the depredations of the lawless wildlings who live beyond, but rumour speaks of a new threat arising in the lands of perpetual winter. Main Cast Starri﻿ng The following characters are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode: *Sean Bean as Eddard Stark *Mark Addy as Robert Baratheon *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister *Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont *Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish *Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Richard Madden as Robb Stark *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Also Starring Additionally the following characters are credited as 'also starring' during the closing credits of each episode. *Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo Episodes Credits 'Production' * David Benioff - writer/executive producer. * D.B. Weiss - writer/executive producer. * George R.R. Martin - writer/executive producer. * Guymon Cassidy - executive producer. * Carolyn Strauss - executive producer. * Ralph Vincinaza - executive producer. * Vincent Gerardis - executive producer. * Frank Doelger - producer. * Mark Huffam - producer. * Sean Bobbitt - director of photography. * Sean Guest - 1st assistant director. * Tatiana S. Riegel - editor. * Gemma Jackson - production designer. * Michele Clapton - costume designer. * Marisa Clayton - digital post-production. * Ramin Djawadi - music (series). * Buster Reeves - stunt work. * Nina Gold - London casting director. * Amy Berman & Carrie Frazier - Los Angeles casting directors. * Michelle Taylor Spellman - Los Angeles casting associate. * Kerry Barden & Paul Schnee - New York casting directors. * Allison Estrin - New York casting associate. 'Writers' * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 1-3, 5, 7, 9-10. * Bryan Cogman: episode 4. * Jane Espenson: episode 6. * George R.R. Martin: episode 8. 'Directors' * Thomas McCarthy: pilot episode (unscreened). * Tim Van Patten: episodes 1-2. * Brian Kirk: episodes 3-5. * Daniel Minahan: episodes 6-8. * Alan Taylor: episodes 9-10. Video Clips Video:"Iron Throne" Clip|"Iron Throne" Clip Video:"Power" Trailer|"Power" Trailer Video:"Fear and Blood" Trailer|"Fear and Blood" Trailer Video:"The Game Begins" Preview|"The Game Begins" Preview Images Got jon poster.jpg Got daenerys poster.jpg Got robert poster.jpg Got-eddard-poster.jpg Got cersei poster.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1